


images

by forgottenwords



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: “You and your old-man clothes, your clients would love them regardless!”“They’re traditional you idiot, it adds to the charm and myimage,” Kaoru huffs, slowly bringing the glass to his lips.Kojiro tries not to focus on the purple stain of wine adoring his mouth.His next words are softer, less joking. “Hmm, I think you look fine no matter what sort of image you’re trying to get across.”.......Two childhood friends share a drink and reminisce late one night at Kojiro's restaurant.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	images

They have a strange relationship. A mix of push and pull - both of them at two ends of the same rope. An unyielding tug of war that never snaps. There are moments that he’s certain he felt something change between them. It only had been happening the past couple months - upon the entrance of a blue-haired boy with a natural talent for skating - watching Langa and Reki grow as skaters together, and their unfortunate interactions with Adam. It oddly reminds him of how he and Kaoru were years ago. 

Kojiro sighed, replacing a bottle of whiskey back to the bar. The monthly liquor weigh in for audits was a methodical, but tedious process. Backchecking the receipts on the other hand…that was a pain in the ass. Grabbing a glass from the shelf, and a ‘secret’ bottle of sake he kept on hand for nights like these, he poured a heavy handed glass full and swiftly took a mouthful. 

It burned when it went down, eyes tearing slightly as he put the bottle back deep in a bottom cupboard and continued weighing the liquor behind the bar.

He’s known Kaoru since they were teenagers. Even back then they’d had a stilted definition of friendship. A friendship built on the grudging reluctance that they were the only two in their class that enjoyed skating. It still brings a smile to his face, remembering the first time he saw Kaoru testing out one of his electronic boards. Before he had Carla, before “S” and their falling out with Adam...when things were simple. 

Oh but how competitive they used to be. Kaoru brought out the worst _and_ the best in him. The other was a rush. When they skated together, it was more addicting than anything he could think of. As much as Kojiro hated losing, it was startlingly elating to watch the other fly by in his peripheral - becoming an ethereal vision as his pink hair streamed behind him. _That_ was addictive, the adrenaline and feeling of skating with a friend, not a care in the world to be had. 

But, times were different, and it made his heart ache. No amount of liquor or companionship of his lady friends could make it go away. Tarring the weight, Kojiro placed another bottle on it, pausing to take a sip of his drink, this one sliding down easier. He would still try and try to get rid of the ache that Kaoru left deep in his chest. 

There was no denying the feelings he had. They were encompassing, agonizing. They kept him up at night, made him even more competitive and argumentative with Kaoru. Who knew falling in love with your childhood best friend could hurt so bad? 

“Who would have thought?” He muttered, taking another sip of sake. Tomorrow was Sunday so at least he could sleep in. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell over the door jingle - _shit_ he forgot to lock the door - and pushing his drink away he nonchalantly continued to work.

Kojiro cleared his throat, yelling out, “We’re closed, can’t you read the sign?”

He’s a little more alert now, not completely lost down the path of old memories. He commonly doesn’t forget to lock the door. Even so, he wasn’t called the strongest skater for nothing. 

Kaoru usually texts him if he’s going to arrive late, always proper and not wanting to be a nuisance. It’s near 1:30am, the restaurant has been closed for two hours and the rest of the staff have all gone home. He owns the apartment above the place, so he spends most of his free time - when not skating - in the kitchen. Given his task tonight, he had to skip the usual festivities. 

“I didn’t think I needed an invitation. Plus, the door _was_ open.”

Kojiro freezes behind the bar, the familiar, relieving voice echoing loud in the silence. His lips turn up in a grin, “Kaoru, what do I owe the pleasure?”

The nonresponsive silence makes him worry, and quickly writing down the weight of vodka left in his papers, he spins around. 

Kaoru is standing by the door, but it’s not _him_. 

“You don’t usually come here, at least not like _this_ \- Cherry.”

He’s dressed in his sleeveless yukata, hair pulled up high and held with his age-old yellow band. The black mask is pulled down around his neck, and he’s not wearing his arm/elbow pads. His contacts are still in place, as his golden rimmed glasses are nowhere in sight. Kaoru is stunning as ever, a mixture of strength and regality that would always be able to put him on his knees. 

But something was up, given that he was still dressed in his skating attire. The rules at “S” were binding; you didn’t call someone by their real name there, or, by their skater name in public. Given the legality of what they were participating in, it was safer to go by an alias then end up in jail. Even so, they’d both agreed that the restaurant was a space that neither of them had to disguise themselves. So for Kaoru to show up like this...

Kojiro eyes the other man warily, guestering for him to take a seat. “Wine?”

He knew it would be for naught to try and get the answer he wanted out of the man, Kaoru would speak when he wanted to. Watching curiously as Kaoru plugged Carla into her usual place, he quickly turned back to the bottle of vodka on the scale, not wanting to get caught. Putting it back in place, he thinks for a moment and grabs one of the bottles of Malbec from the back storage room. 

Kaoru is seated at his usual barstool when he returns, face flushed and looking more troubled then it should. He doesn’t need to ask if he skated tonight, the way he holds himself is answer enough. The flushed cheeks however, those are something he’ll greedily commit to memory. 

With practiced ease he grabs the bottle opener and pops the cork out, snagging one of the glasses he polished a couple hours ago but neglected to put away. Kaoru isn’t much of a drinker. One time after graduation and, well...he’d had a rough night. And they don’t speak about it. Ever. But the _pictures_ , oh he would cherish those forever. 

He _will_ partake in a glass or two of wine, or sake when visiting. As much as they ‘supposedly’ don’t enjoy each other's presence, Kaoru frequents a barstool at least three nights a week. Sometimes when he’s troubled, most often though after they skate. However, he diligently always went to his own apartment to change beforehand. Their cycle was repetitive, constant. It was comforting, even if they did drag each other. They could each take what the other dished out though, and it was so easy to get Kaoru _going_.

With that thought, he pours the wine and swirls it under his nose before setting it in front of Kaoru. 

Kojiro turns to grab his own drink, trying to cool the strange pull in his stomach. He wants to reach out and touch the long strands of hair that escaped from Kaoru’s ponytail. Something about how he looks with his hair pulled up high gets _him_ going. It’s unfortunately really, given how much he sees Cherry. 

It’s even harder having these kinds of thoughts while the man was in front of him. So, tipping back the rest of his drink, he swallows it with a burn that distracts from his urges. He tries not to cough at the aftertaste and reaches under the cabinet once more for the hidden bottle. 

Kaoru gives him a raised eyebrow as he silently judges him, sipping his wine and looking rather pleased. 

“Rough day?”

He shakes his head in return, pouring a definitively smaller glass of sake this time. “Not particularly.”

The other doesn’t look like he believes that excuse, but continues, raising his glass in the air, “What if I’d wanted something else?”

That response makes him snort, “It’d have to be the day you would ever part with Carla that you’d ever drink something other than wine.”

“That sake you’re drinking isn’t half bad.”

“As if,” Kojiro retorts, grinning. 

Playful banter? That was something he could do. They had an easy go between, never without words to fill the charged silence. He’s felt it lately though. The way Kaoru’s eyes follow him as he walks back and forth from the bar to the kitchen when he’s working. There’s a change in the air. Kaoru seems different, he’d been more dazed and daydreamy the past three weeks then the whole time he knew him. The other man prided himself on being respectful and professional, so seeing him last week having to apologize to a client because he hadn’t been paying attention to what they were saying was astounding. 

Kojiro was worried. Even though Kaoru had toned down on his aggression the past couple weeks, there was a weird feeling that simmered under the surface of their interactions. His heartbeat sped up thinking about it. 

But the troubled look on Kaoru’s face earlier was something he wasn’t able to ignore. Especially when he was still in his “S” attire. 

“So. What’s up?” 

There’s not always something on his mind when he visits this late at night, but Kojiro knows him better than that.

“I feel less...vulnerable, like this.” Kaoru admits. 

He raises an eyebrow, “You? Vulnerable? Please, it feels like just last week you were swearing out the other guys in gym class ‘cause they couldn’t shoot a basketball correctly.”

The other’s ponytail dips left as he tilts his head, “I’m going to elect to ignore that comment,” Kaoru turns contemplative. “Maybe it’s easier. Wearing a mask.”

Kojiro idly sips his drink, pondering Kaoru’s words. Personally, he enjoyed that he could be himself when he skated. There was never a need to hide his identity or appearance from the other competitors, besides not getting in trouble with the law, he didn’t feel a need to hide his face. As personality goes, he knows that Kaoru might have troubles concealing his rather argumentative nature concerning clients and his art, so in some sense it may be easier. Easier to be yourself.

He waits till Kaoru takes another drink, “I’m sure your old geezer clients would get a kick out of it.”

Cherry chokes on his wine, eyes bright in agitation. He furrows his brows, “They’re not all old you know.” 

“You and your old-man clothes, they would love it regardless!”

“They’re traditional you idiot, it adds to the charm and my _image_ ,” Kaoru huffs, slowly bringing his glass to his lips.

Kojiro tries not to focus on the purple stain of wine adoring his mouth. 

His next words are softer, less joking. “Hmm, I think you look fine no matter what sort of image you’re trying to get across.”

Kaoru doesn’t respond, his face slaking at the honest response. 

“And what do you have to feel vulnerable about?” Kojiro asks suddenly, not letting the other man comment on his previous words. 

Kaoru turns his head away, vaguely looking like he’s trying to hide his face with his hair. His cheekbones flush with colour at his statement. 

“Just...being here. With you.” Kaoru finally concedes. He’s eyeing the counter and twirling his wineglass with a glove clad hand. He’s avoiding his gaze, embarrassed. Holy _shit_. 

It’s enough to make his brain short circuit, “What.”

He feels the familiar warmth and ache bloom in his stomach, a rush of endorphins that he doesn’t know how to handle. 

Kaoru looks even more embarrassed at his shock, and pushes his wine glass forward. 

“I - forget I said anything. It’s getting late, I should probably go.”

He slides off his stool and starts to make his way over to Carla, but Kojiro can’t move. He’s frozen, feet stuck to the floor. He can’t let him leave, not like this, not _now_. Not that they’re finally making progress, as small as it was. 

“Why are you running away?” 

It’s the truth, and Kojiro knows that it hurts, cause the look Cherry shoots at him is nothing if not vulnerable. He’s scared, floating into uncharted territory. They’re both used to the same conversations, not prodding the surface to speak about the hidden emotions underneath. He doesn’t want to run anymore. He doesn’t want to hide his feelings. The change in the skating scene the past few weeks has been enlightening, encouraging. Watching two young skaters that remind him so much of himself and Kaoru has made him reflect on what he wants. 

And the man he wants is twenty feet away, trying to escape the uncomfortable feelings that have been brought to light. 

Kaoru was frozen, a furrow in his brows, jaw clenched. He was the epitome of uncomfortable. But Kojiro doesn’t break eye contact, not this time. Not when he exits from behind the bar, not when he walks over to Kaoru and stares down into his eyes, a mere foot distance between them. 

His heart is racing, nerves alight with the close proximity of his companion. 

Kaoru stutters a panicked “Wait!” and grabs onto his right wrist. He’s a deer in headlights, trying not to display how vulnerable he truly felt at the moment.

Kojiro’s next words are soft, “You don’t have to hide yourself from me, you should know that by now idiot.”

Kaoru’s looking at him with wide, glossy eyes and a blush still high on his cheeks. It’s wonderful and exhilarating to be the one to make him act like this, timid and unsure. Turning his world on its axis like it was easy, when Kaoru was one of the most stubborn, and private people he knew. 

His voice is low and heated when he finally replies, “I know.” But he avoids his gaze, trying to hide behind his hair again. 

Kojiro smiles, reaching up a hand to push the stray locks behind his ear. It’s soft, healthy. By the amount of hair products in his bathroom, it doesn’t surprise him. Though the slight brush of his fingers against Kaoru’s cheek has him pausing. His skin is smooth and pale, eyes shining golden and bright in the lighting of the bar. He’s always been conventionally ‘pretty’ but it’s his rough and challenging demeanor that’s always caught his attention. There was a strength that he kept hidden, he was admirable in that fact.  
His own strength was obvious, but Kaoru always caught him off guard when he bared his arms when he skated. 

They’re staring at each other now, frozen in space. He doesn’t want the moment to break, but he’s the one to end it as Kaoru’s grip on his wrist tightens. 

His hand seems to move on it’s own accord, cupping the others cheek in his palm. “I don’t want to waste any more time, do you?” 

Kaoru leans into his palm, his eyes gleaming with something new. He didn’t appear to be as timid as before. Like he’s finally come to a decision. 

“Just kiss me you gori-

Kojiro doesn’t let him finish his sentence, craning his neck to capture his lips in a kiss. It’s a soft press at first, and he feels Kaoru tense when they first connect, but he warms up seconds later, hands dropping from his wrist. There’s a small noise that comes from the back of his throat when Kaoru tilts his head a little, fitting their lips together in a more heated kiss. 

It felt like coming home. He pulled back, letting out a small exhale. He needs a minute, heart loud in his chest as he presses his forehead against the others. Kaoru doesn’t let up, going up on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around his neck, his own breath warm against his face. Kojiro lets go of his cheek, instead wrapping his arms around the other man. 

Kaoru takes charge this time, pressing his lips harder against his, tongue poking out to run along his bottom lip. It’s hot and wet and everything that Kojiro could have ever imagined it would be like to kiss him. There’s an urgency in their movements, like they can’t get enough of one another. He wants, oh does he ever _want_ , to touch and caress and kiss every inch of skin that Kaoru would let him. 

But, tonight is not that night. He reluctantly breaks away again when he feels Kaoru lightly nip at his lip. The heat filling his stomach at this point was dangerous. 

He gazes down at the other, a grin plastered on his face. “Well, I can honestly say I’ve wanted to do that for a _while_. I - you?”

Kaoru bites his lips, worrying it between his teeth. It was a bad habit he never grew out of. 

“I...yeah.” It’s a soft admission, vulnerable and strong at the same time. 

Kojiro smiles, a mix of tired and satiated. It was nearing 2am by now, and there was no way he was finishing up the weigh-ins today. He leans in closer, giving Kaoru a true hug. They stood like that for far too long, all alone in the middle of the restaurant, but Kojiro couldn’t help but feel like the moment was so _them_. 

As much as Kaoru tried to hide behind a persona some of the time, feeling like he had something to prove, Kojiro would always know the true aura of the man. He always _was_ and had been just...Kaoru. 

It was enough. He’d always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> so i furiously wrote this in like 5 hours, this ship has settled deep into my heart already haha
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
